Burden
by Plu-Plu-Pluie
Summary: Shiemi's cousin leaves Japan due to a terrible incident secretly caused by her. This memory still haunts her when she goes back to True Cross and meets a certain boy who might be able to help her...RinxOC. Some Shiemi/Yukio .


A/N: Hey guys ! This is the prolouge, about Pluie's past, and it'll help you understand her character a bit more. So, yeah, it's a little sad and morbid, but I promise it gets less so in the chapters to come xD This chapter starts when she was six years old, and ends when she is eight. The next chapter, which is present-day, she's fifteen.

So, I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think !

Prolouge

"...The garden of Amahara?"

Those few words caught the young, dark haired girls attention as she was passing by a window in the supply shop.

"Yes. They say there is a garden, where God gathered all the plants on earth to live together peacefully. I wish I could search for it myself, but I'm much too old for that now." A worn, wrinkled woman smiled kindly at her granddaughter. The two were sitting across from each other, in the middle of planting even more flowers as an addition to their garden.

The old grandmother was short and frail. Her lips curved into a warm smile after hearing that her favorite granddaughter planned to search for the legendary Garden of Amahara. Her granddaughter, Shiemi, had pale-blonde shoulder length hair and a sweet personality, despite how physically weak and socially shy she was. The girl and her grandmother were like peas in a pod, and got along better than anyone.

However, Shiemi's cousin could not help but feel bothered by the two. Two such sweet and caring people, who couldn't be blamed for anything. They were perfect, personality-wise.

This bothered Shiemi's cousin quite a bit. She spent long nights thinking it through: why everyone but her loved gardening and the outdoors, why her Aunt and cousin and grandmother got along so well without her. As a child, the dark haired girl lived at the supply shop garden permanently with Shiemi, her mother and her grandmother, and spent days gazing through the small window of her dark bedroom at Shiemi and the old woman laughing, smiling and gardening. Pluie's aunt, Shiemi's mother, always hated Pluie. Glared at her constantly and told her she was bad luck, even if her grandmother and cousin argued that she wasn't. Shiemi's cousin didn't have any parents; they both died from a plane crash, and she was an only child. She spent most of her days sitting in her small bedroom that was attached to the supply shop, staring out the window. At Shiemi and her happy life, her grandmother and her obvious favoritism towards Shiemi. Also at the garden itself.

The three women she lived with would never shut up about gardening, which confused this girl. Why go outside when it's safe, secure, and peaceful indoors?

Still, seeing her Aunt and grandmother get along with Shiemi so well made her less than happy.

Sadness and loneliness quickly turned to jealousy when the girl turned eight.

"Plu-chan, I'm so happy you agreed to come search for the garden with me today!" Shiemi giggled, taking her cousins white hand and leading her through the hallways of their house.

More like was forced to, Pluie thought bitterly. She'd been in a bad mood from the beginning of the day, and now she was going to be dragged through the whole school to look for some garden that only existed in fairy tales.

Shiemi pulled her cousin Pluie out the door and into the sunlight, where she cringed. She was never one for the out of doors, let alone bright things- she wore a black and grey kimono and her black-as-night hair was up in a tight bun.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Shiemi led Pluie all over the stupid place, overlooking the most obvious of spots and frustrating Pluie to no end, even though she stayed silent as usual.

"Well, we didn't find the garden." Shiemi sighed sadly as the two made their way up the stone steps and back to their supply shop home.

"Clearly." Pluie replied softly, and vowed never to step foot outside her bedroom again. Today had been enough nature for her liking.

Pluie was especially bitter with her grandmother. More than usual. Why doesn't SHE go with Shiemi, if she wants to see the damn garden so badly? She would enjoy her company alot more than her's. Dark, twisted thoughts about her grandmother brewed in her head and they entered the garden gate. How come everyone loved each other, except her? How come her grandmother loved Shiemi more than she loved her!

Jealousy bubbled up inside of Pluie like soup in a cauldron.

God damn it, I wish the dumb old hag would just die!

And it all happened much too fast.

Shiemi calling to her grandmother.

Lifting the trellis off of her.

Sharing sobs and cries with her mother.

Shiemi was crouched on the ground by her grandmother, crying terribly into her hands, refusing to speak with her also sobbing mother. The whole world seemed to shake for Pluie, like she was stuck in some sort of peaceful-looking snowglobe that someone had decided to shake up.

Something distracted Pluie out of the corner of her eye, and she could have sworn something was watching them.

Pluie's aunt glanced over at Pluie with a look that represented daggers.

"What have you done..?" She spoke with a shaky voice. Shiemi's cousin then realized what happened.

I silently hoped she would die...and then she died, three seconds later..

The horrifying truth shook Pluie like a hurricane inside of her. She killed her grandmother with her mind. She killed her.

"You're cursed! You're unlucky, a demon!" Shiemi's mother shrieked, before falling to the ground and starting to sob hysterically.

So Pluie ran.

She ran the fastest she ever had, out the gate, down the stars, across the bridge, all the way to the office of the High School she didn't attend.

"Take me somewhere. Anywhere but here." She panted once she got there, and the purple haired man looked at her in surprise. He didn't ask what the matter was.

"What about Shiemi and her mother, and your grandmother?" He tilted his head to the side, clearly not understanding the flustered state Pluie was in.

"She's dead. She's dead. She's...she's dead." Pluie tried to sound at least sympathetic, sad, even, to prove to Mephisto that she was better off somewhere else. But the dark haired girl couldn't even pretend to be sad, lonely, fazed, or even a bit remorseful. She was just terrified. She had asked the woman to die. And she did. She killed her own grandmother and she was a murderer.

"..Very well." Mephisto gave a terrible grin and picked up his purple cell phone, dialing a number calmy as the small girl standing in front of him shook with terror.

But even if you change where you are, it doesn't mean you change who you are. Or what you've done.

And what Pluie did haunted her for the next seven years.


End file.
